eternal_leavesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vandos Leafwalker
"Vandos has always been secretive, people have tried to find out his roots from the point when they met him but no one ever found out his origins. I think they are better off not knowing what might have happened. Quite the shock it would be what hides beyond the blue neck beard we all know" -Nadalas Lodal General Vandos is a druid of the wild, last of the Leafwalker Tree and 'Leader' of the Cenarion Heroes. Known for his good duties to the world, yet also his bad. He is easily spotted by the blue long hair and neckbeard and usually green robes with his family emblem the leaf. Appearance Vandos is easily spotted and distinct from his fellows by his dark blue long hair and neck beard with a maturely lined face and violet and purple skin. Vandos was often found to be quite a skinny and short man in his early days but when he reappeared after his disappearance shortly after his father's death Vandos went into training making a huge influence to his body. Making it muscular and strong instead. Vandos has the ability to shape shift however does not use it likely and is mostly found in his regular form although he has the ability to change into many animals at will. Usually however, only doing so in the likes of combat or travel. In his early days Vandos adopted the usage of robes and started to often make his own, usually with a green, brown or black color. Using colors of nature to show in his clothing. After his capture however, Vandos started using more Druidic clothing, which his shan'do encouraged him to wear. After his training Vandos adopted more of an authoritarian look as he wanted to display his status to the members of his order which is still applied to this day in his appearance. Using the emblem and colors of his order in his cloak and tabard which has been used by him for years onwards. As the years passed on and Vandos was confronted with dangers he started wearing mail and chain armor under his robes, protecting him from lethal blows at close range. Vandos took a distinct set of armor made of of dragon hides from the dragon Gorgomund once he joined the Alliance's side in the fourth war against Garrosh Hellscream. This same armor turned from green to black and blood red at his corruption by The Fallen Blade temporarily until the corruption was broken and the armor regained it's previous color. His hair and skin adopted more of a grey tinge aside from his armor, and a distinct red in his eyes was made out in these days. Although hard to be seen because of the helmet he wore in his corruption. It is also said Vandos obtained a crown or rather made it with the teeth of the dragon in question. But did not like the crown much and eventually stopped wearing it. Vandos has had several staffs across his years. He never was satisfied with the original staff he obtained from his time in Moonglade and quickly managed to replace it with the staff of his father Taerius which he stole from his grave. After obtaining another one of the orbs, he combined one of the orbs with the said staff making it extremely powerful. The staff in question however was destroyed by Cobra herself when she managed to capture Vandos. Quickly after these unfortunate events however, Vandos managed to find the location of an ancient staff owned by one of the eleven, 'Galan Olasnas'. The staff in question is known to have contained strange powers which was never satisfactorily explained to anyone. And so Vandos still carries the staff resembling a crane to his date, with a minor modification to it's sides where he applied two spikes to make it effective in close combat. Once The Cenarion Heroes managed to construct their base on Draenor Vandos took on a new look and an entirely new set of armor. Abandoning his old dragon hide robes for basilisk skin, made into his new robes and shoulder pads which have been framed with strong steel. Spiked at the top. He stopped using boots at this point aswell with much objection by several members and instead simply wrapped his feet in some leather to support his feet through terrain. It is also said that Vandos carried an enchanted blade with him for a very long time, this blade however was stolen from him by Clavis Gladio in Draenor and is still his to this date. Vandos uses regular knifes for replacement today. Vandos carries a scar across his left ear which is appears to have been quite a long cut. His chest is extremely scarred from several attacks. Vandos also misses his ringfinger on his left hand and has distinct ugly black marking which appear to be a runic language across his entire wrist, slightly faded into his skin like an old tattoo. Background Birth and Youth Vandos was born in the West of Kalimdor, in a small village in Darkshore where his older sister Arayudah, his father Taerius and his mother Motura lived aswell. Vandos was raised by his mother which was a tailor and aspired to become one himself all his early life. His father never really appeared to care much for the matter and was only home once a month in which he did not quite give either of the children any attention at all. Vandos' sister Arayudah aspired to become part of the Sentinel forces throughout her life but all was about to change shortly. Anger and Revenge The Leafwalker family was a widely known and large family and greatly honoured for the things their ancestors had done. Except for Taerius Leafwalker which appeared to have infamy among some. Something happened with Taerius Leafwalker during the time he was gone once from his family. When he returned to Vandos' home his hands and body covered in blood. Vandos thought something had happened to him whilst in reality, Taerius Leafwalker had planned and set out to kill all his relatives in his madness and had just a few minutes ago killed his mother in cold blood, having already managed to kill any other family member except Vandos and his sister Arayudah. He lured Vandos into a conversation which was said to have taken place along the shore close to his own village. However before Taerius managed to get his hands on his son, the two were ambushed by a group which was described by Vandos later as 'Highborne'. Taerius died in the ambush and Vandos was captured by the supposed 'Highborne' which took him to Eldre'thalas. This is what was fatal to the mind of the young elf, within Eldre'thalas he was locked securely away and tortured, underfed, abused and often used as experiment for magic. In the outside world people thought it was obvious that Vandos must have died just like all other Leafwalker's, but once day he was released by one of the Highborne which managed to get him out, the person in question is said to have taken care of him and saved his life. The bitter truth After the reappearance of Vandos Leafwalker his sister became quickly aware of his return. Vandos however, was not interested to return to his old birthplace. Taerius Leafwalker was never known to have killed all the Leafwalkers up untill years later at the 'Truth of Taerius'. Vandos made his decision to chase the ways of the druid and set off to Moonglade where he visited his shan'do 'Akaisha' which thought him the ways of the druid for over a hundred years, she insisted he would practise more but Vandos decided he had different matters to chase. By this change, his druidic skills are to this date not optimal yet sufficient. He has the ability and mastered shape shifting but is barely able to use the moonlight or skills of restoration to his advantage. After his departure out of Moonglade he sought out his sister and some old friends he got to know through his father. Aerelia and Ilinius Swiftarrow which he and his sister decided to team up with to form their own order. As goal to protect newly found Darnassus from the harm of the Horde. It was named 'The Darnassian Offensive' and lead by the four together. This teamwork however was about to fall. When Aerelia died by mysterious circumstances and suggested it might have been murder Illinius blamed Araryudah for the crime, when Vandos involved himself with such, Illinius blamed him equally. Illinius took every member of the order loyal to him only and departed. The remnants of this order departed with Araryudah and Vandos to Moonglade and formed the foundations of 'The Cenarion Offensive'. After several months, Illinius returned with his own new group and started laying siege upon the towns towards Moonglade. A war erupted which mostly took part in Felwood, and ended there years later with The Cenarion Offensive as victors, Araryudah however disappeared and was not seen again, Illinius disappeared aswell. Later it was known that he fled to Gortonul Swiftarrow where he resided for a long time. A New Era Vandos now being alone to lead the order gathered new people and formed a reasonable army. However during the brief time almost all of his forces resided within a grove in Stonetalon a bomb was dropped upon the settlement and everyone within died. The Cenarion Offensive was no more, and Vandos who grieved the loss yet had great anger to the Horde for doing it joined the Alliance and formed a new order 'The Cenarion Heroes', Heroes to represent the brave souls who wished to fight and died honourably in the bombed grove. Many different races with different talents, abilities and skills joined the order. And the Cenarion Heroes became an order of friendship and teamwork rather than a symbol of force, and a military structure. The first member Lumenn, became a great support for Vandos through the creation of the new order. While the recruitment for the Cenarion Heroes continued, Vandos met up with Praavus Ravenmane. Which he shortly after allied with to go to war together. However when the two traveled to Kalimdor they passed through an interesting valley deep within Ashenvale forest where the orbs lay hidden. Once arrived several orbs had already disappeared and only a couple were left. Vandos, suggesting together with the order the orbs should be left alone departed, Praavus Ravenmane and his Fallen Knights however, decided otherwise and took the orbs. The response of the Cenarion Heroes was immediate and they were captured within the first two days. One of the orbs however being destroyed, the rest was able to be retrieved. Later however, it was discovered that Praavus kept one orb, this orb however was also given back. Concealed in a blade, later known as the Fallen Blade. The Fallen Blade After several months the gifted Blade started showing it's true powers and after Vandos was forced to kill a man which attempted to attack him he noticed an ugly black mark resembling some sort of runic language across his wrist. Later this was discovered to resemble each kill Vandos made corrupting his mind more and more at each mark. His armor started to go from green to black over time, his behaviour changed significantly and appeared to start to help Praavus Ravenmane in the situations he got in. Eventually people got suspicious and the behaviour went so far that people started the Shari'fal, a rebellion against Vandos Leafwalker. When Vandos heard about this he executed the leader of the rebellion publicly on the Stormwind streets. No one dared to question him after that, however after a month the rebellion picked up and started to fight Leafwalker. Vandos formed the Man'dala, the loyalists to 'him' referred by himself as the order instead. After a long war, the corruption overthrown Vandos and in his madness he attacked his own Man'dala except Demodra Blackheart, and traveled off with him to Northrend. The order being reunited combined their efforts against the two. Demodra was beheaded by Theromin Darkmist, and Vandos was defeated. He managed to break out of his corruption temporarily and went out with the order to chase another blade which would destroy the current. After searching for pieces for a very long time, the order managed to reforge it. However in the process, Vandos returned to his corruption and fled off with a resurrected Demodra once again to Stranglethorn. Here however, they were finally cornered in a final fight which was eventually won by the Cenarion Heroes. They used the other blade to shatter the Fallen Blade. And the corruption of Vandos Leafwalker was broken. After the fight, Arayudah Leafwalker showed up again after years of disappearance. Took the remaining blade and sacrificed herself by jumping into a bottomless pit. Leaving Vandos as the last Leafwalker on Azeroth. Return of the Raven After the tragic events of his corruption, the order reformed and fled off to Kalimdor. The order joined in with the siege of Orgrimmar resulting in the defeat of Garrosh Hellscream. After this the order left the Alliance and became Neutral and independent. After a year the Black Knights of the Moon, which formed a death knight ally started acting strange. Undead gatherings started forming within Kalimdor and Vandos suspcious of these sudden events decided to act. Gathering more and more members creating an army, he made a plan to exclude the undead out of the forests of Kalimdor. Vandos refers to not proudly look back at these actions, but he claimed if he didn't act. The undead would have done first. On a summer eve the Black Knights of the Moon were lured out of the forest and each border was sealed. From this point on Praavus Ravenmane was revealed to be behind the undead gatherings the Return of the Raven had begun. A long war which appeared to be strongly in the undead favour took place. After several defeats Theromin Darkmist took the place of Vandos Leafwalker, and in disagreement Vandos departed from the order. The Cenarion Heroes realising their mistake returned two days later however, inviting him back to his former status which he happily took back. The undead however, managed to push as far as Nighthaven until that siege turned around. Aided by the Alliance the Cenarion Heroes managed to turn the tide back to their favour. The undead were quickly pushed back to the shore where they set off to Northrend where they visited an old grave of the dragon Gorgomund. The black dragon was resurrected by the undead and used as weapon, back in Kalimdor however. The dragon turned against the undead and acted on his own, both parties being in danger had to team up to take the dragon down. Eventually managing to do so with the aid of the dragonslayer Lordalan, which took on the dragon when he lived. After this the two parties both acknowledged their mistake and made peace, ending a war. The Cult of Cobra After the war Vandos decided he did not want to be vulnerable to mortality anymore and bound his soul to the final orb he owned by which he made himself immortal until the orb would be destroyed. The Cenarion Heroes set off for the Eastern Kingdoms where they met a new threat. 'The Cult of the Cobra'. Lead by Cobra appeared to be behind sending Praavus Ravenmane. Him being their puppet all along. Vandos deciding they should take on the source made a plan to attack Cobra when she did not expect it. One day at a pub in Darkshire, Cobra was hidden having a conversation. Vandos decided to attack and so the order did, but as soon as they stepped into the village Cobra got out and divided Vandos from the rest of the order, taking him on herself. Vandos lost the battle and she almost managed to destroy his orb, the only thing which would keep him immortal. The orb however, was swiftly taken by the forces of Gortonul Swiftarrow in the confusion of the battle and Vandos was taken with Cobra for capture. After several months captured in an old castle, not being able to be killed by Cobra by his invulnerability and protection of the orb he was eventually released by the order by a siege on the castle. Cobra fled and left Clavis Gladio to clean up the mess which eventually also fled the battle. After the capture, the orb was however destroyed as the Cult of Cobra had won 'the games' which Nadalas Lodal had formed. Truth of Taerius After these unfortunate events Vandos the orbs discovered the nature of the orbs. It appeared that the orbs would release a demon if they would each be destroyed. Vandos in paranoia he had let a demon be released discovered however there was still a single orb left. The only known persons to have the orbs appeared to be three orc brothers. Chasing them for months, fighting their armies frequently the order was forced to go into hiding for the orcish armies. The army however managed to find the heroes and destroyed their tower, leaving them to the wild. At the arrival of the Iron Horde Vandos discovered that the three brothers fled off integrating themselves among the Iron Horde within Draenor. And so, the order set off with the invasion to Draenor preparing their own settlement in Shadowmoon Valley. I The reason given to the members was primairly the war against the Iron Horde, but in truth Vandos desired to find the three orcs. But instead of managing to find any of the said orcs Vandos was strangely falsely accused of several crimes. Vandos quickly noticed that certain members appeared to be meeting eachother. It became clear eventually that a rebellion was formed by Theromin Darkmist to take over the order for the greater good. Vandos reacted quickly and worked against the rebellion, gathering his own loyalists, reforming the Man'dala now for a different purpose. Through his recruitment he grew closer to Luynaraeth and are together to this day. But instead of preventing conflict and sparing useful time which could be used to find the last orb, a war was started. After months of fighting and planning the rebellion managed to take over the garrison, but that is not all they managed. The ghost of Taerius Leafwalker appeared to have been behind the rebellion and used the order to return to his body. From this point, Vandos realised who his father really was and what he had done. At the resurrection of his father he managed to fend him off from the others, and Taerius wasn't seen since. After the damage to the garrison the siege had done, the Iron Horde flattened the fortress making the Cenarion Heroes have to flee out of Draenor. At their arrival back they were framed in several actions by Illinius Swiftarrow making them wanted by the Alliance. Vandos having a 25.000 gold fee on his name today. The Cenarion Heroes travel Kalimdor avoiding the Alliance. Vandos, trying to stay positive, and see the bright side.